


The Chant of Binding

by Falcolmreynolds



Series: Shadows over Sornieth [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Poetry, in this world the flights sometimes have a very. antagonistic relationship with one another, italian seventh, this is a new type of sonnet. screw you shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcolmreynolds/pseuds/Falcolmreynolds
Summary: This is the poem scribed onto the door of the caverns that run under the tendrils of the Corruption that encroach at the southern borders of Dragonhome. It is a promise, a vow, an oath.
Series: Shadows over Sornieth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518518





	The Chant of Binding

Earth dragons are masters of balance; each line is perfect. They will not chisel in stone something that is not absolutely solid, that does not deserve to be preserved for millennia.

* * *

We write this chant of binding and upon this entryway

invoke a seal to put an end to plague of heart and mind.

A creeping rot accosts this land; the tendrils rank and blind

and we now gather here to stop this bubbling filth’s foray

Our task is long; we will not fail. Our flight demands we stay.

The stinking coils poke and press in every crack they find

but they will meet our claws and have no choice but to unwind -

our home is stone and soil, not this festering decay.

To those who would invade this place: know we will not allow

your curs-ed presence here. Go crawling back into the hole

from whence you came. You cannot pass. These words are our command.

These caverns will reject your trespass, Plague; this is our vow.

We will not let it through. Our home forever will be whole,

untainted by this pestilence. We will protect our land.

**Author's Note:**

> It's in iambic septameter (also called iambic heptameter) and I call it the Italian Seventh, I've not seen it done as an official type of sonnet so I'm going to claim to have invented it. It's mine now. Falcolmreynolds patented the Italian Seventh circa 2019 when I first ran the online game that included it.


End file.
